Hanna-Barbera's Works
Hanna-Barbera's Works is an American television show that features the cartoon character Yogi Bear and his friends in a series of animated segments. It is the first Hanna-Barbera Cartoons and Warner Bros. Animation animated series to be broadcast in HD. Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Yakky Doodle, Huckleberry Hound, Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks, Hokey Wolf, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Snooper and Blabber, Magilla Gorilla, Mr. Peebles, Ogee, Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse, Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long, Peter Potamus, Breezly and Sneezly, Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey, Tom and Jerry, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Penelope Pitstop, Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, Precious Pupp, The Hillbilly Bears' Winsome Witch, Wally Gator, Touché Turtle and Dum Dum, Lippy the Lion & Hardy, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers Har Har all appear as supporting characters. Musical themes for each character are composed by Stephen James Taylor with a live 12-piece band and extensive use of the fretless guitar. Music was nominated for an Annie Award in both 2018 and 2019. The cartoons on the show were later used in the Hanna-Barbera Cartoons and Warner Bros. Animation animated television series Hanna-Barbera's Superstars Show. Premise Hanna-Barbera's Works was created to recreate the golden age of Hanna-Barbera's animated shorts, featuring some of Hanna-Barbera’s most popular characters. By using basic colors and the original sound effects, effort was put forth to capture the look and feel of those shorts Hanna-Barbera's. Each half-hour episode consisted of a variety of cartoons, varying in length from ninety seconds to twelve minutes. These shorts fell into three general types: the brief gag cartoons, the longer character-based cartoons, and the more classically based "Hanna-Barbera's Tales" (usually the show's longest segment). The character-based segments also included "Hanna-Barbera's Symphonies", carrying on the tradition of that series of theatrical shorts. The gag shorts, which lasted 90 seconds each, were shown with the following umbrella titles: * Yogi to the Rescue: Yogi tries to rescue Cindy from Dick Dastardly and Muttley's trap-laden hideout. * Maestro Snagglepuss: Snagglepuss conducts an orchestra of animated, disagreeable, instruments. * Penelope Pitstop's Arcobat Circus: Penelope Pitstop shows off extreme circus to the words of his offscreen narrator. * Tom and Jerry's Dynamite: Tom and Jerry's activity is interrupted by the appearance of a well-placed bomb. * Snooper and Blabber's House of Genius: Snooper and Blabber shows off an invention of his which goes haywire. * Scooby-Doo Gets the Paper: Scooby-Doo goes through a bit of problems trying to fetch the newspaper for Shaggy Rogers. With no established schedule or routine, Hanna-Barbera's Works was designed to look like one spontaneous flow. Adding to that feeling were the show's opening credits, which ended differently each week, the only constant being an elaborate interruption from a spotlight-stealing Yogi. While most skits involved individual characters, some have Yogi Bear and his friends running a special service group. Most Penelope Pitstop skits have him doing a "how-to" segment, always accompanied by a narrator. Most Scooby-Doo segments were about him trying to accomplish a certain task which never works out right, frustrating him. Characters Series overview Episode list *List of Hanna-Barbera's Works shorts *List of Hanna-Barbera's Works mini-shorts Category:Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:2018 Category:Hanna-Barbera Cartoons